Short Life of Mary Anne!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: A story about a plane. Mary- Anne is Allys sister. Dez is dating Mary- Anne. Austin is Dez's best friend. Ally and Austin dispise each- other. But do they really... R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I dont own anythang!**_

_**Short Life of Mary Anne**_

_**Introduction **_

As Mary- Anne and Ally Dawson boarded the plane off to England they had high hopes. Ally was scared out of her wits to leave America. Mary-Anne had no fears at all she could live through anything. Ally Siciena **( My friends second name) **Dawson was 16 years 36 days 8 hours 3 minutes and 27 seconds years old while her sister Mary-Anne was 22 that very day. Mary- Anne had gotten four tickets to go so her, Ally, her boyfriend Dez and a boy named Austin who was an old friend of Mary- Annes went.

"What time are we due to get there? You know I hate plane travel or any sort of travel espacially boat!" Ally said to her sister.

Ally and Mary- Anne came from a posh family not many un-sophisticated people in their family. Austin & Dez were NOT sophisticated at ALL.

"Would you stop your yapping and worrys we will get there when we get there?" Austin said to her.

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met! Hi I'm Ally Dawson and my dad owns your house and with one little phone call I can have it knocked down and any other house you may purchase?" Ally said snarkily.

"Yeah I'm Austin and your a stuck up snob. So what?" He said sarcastically.

"Just think?" "Wait your not capable of that are you? Well thats a no brainer! You didn't know it though. Did you?" Ally said.

"Bite me!" Austin said.

"Gladly!" Ally said grabbing his arm and sinking her teeth into his arm.

"OW!" Austin screamed.

"You sound like a girl. And both of you stop bickering!" Mary- Anne yelled at them.

"Gladly." Ally said with a smile.

**Thats an intro!**


	2. On Board!

_**I don't own anything! There MIGHT be some romance between A& A!**_

_**On Board**_

"Can you STOP kicking me nim-rod?" Austin yelled to Ally.

"No Thanks" Ally said trying to keep her anger bottled inside her.

"I need a massive favour off of you two?" Mary-Anne said.

"Lemme me think... No!" The two said in unison.

"I took you two with me. You owe me!"

"I'll buy you some chocolates will that cover it?" Ally said bluntly.

"Hum... No!" Mary- Anne said.

"Fine!" They said again in unison.

"I need you two to pretend to be married with a kid. Thanks bye!" Mary-Anne exclaimed.

"What? NO! Plus where would you get a kid?"

"Baby. Tecnically"

"One more button to press and this case will blow wide open..." Ally said.

"I told Dez's parents that someone was getting married. Its me and Dez but I got nervous and said that you two got married because Ally had... a .. a k... kid" Mary-Anne stuttered.

"No!" Ally said.

"No!" Austin said after.

"Come on its only for one dinner." Mary- Anne moaned.

"Fine! BUT.." Ally paused.

"Urgg there had to be a BUT!"

"Whats in return?" Ally asked.

"I won't tell Mother about you crushing on someone in middle school"

"I'm in" Ally said.

"What about me?" Austin said.

"I won't tell Ally that your desperatly in love with her" Mary-Anne whispered into his ear that not even a person with a massive left ear could hear.

"In!" Austin said.

"Whens dinner?" They asked.

"In an hour get ready!" Mary-Anne said waking off.

"Wait! Where are you getting the baby?" Ally shouted.

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Sally! No Duh?"

"They agreed!"

"Corse!"

"I gotta go! Get ready." Ally said to Austin.

"I'm pretty sure you'll look lovely" Austin answered to her.

"Thanks and you'll look amazing as you always do even if it pisses me off to heavan high!" Ally said.

It got a bit akward after that.

"As my family says learn you french so au revoir." Ally said.

"By the way au revoir to you too" Austin grabbed her hand and kissed it. Pulling away Ally felt a note in her hand.

Once he had walked off Ally took her chance. She opened the note it read...

_Ally, _

_I'm not posh and I know whatever happens I won't be but will you attened with me to the lower deck. _**( I changed it to a boat from now as its easier, No copy right to Titanic) **_Thats sounds feminine. Just meet me there. _

_Austin xx _

"Austin Moon you have yourself a date of some sort." Ally said smirking.

Once Ally had gotten ready into her stain white dress and white stilletos she walked down to Dez's parents requested dining room.

"Why hello Ally! You are looking absolutly stunning"

"Thank you Mrs Worthy" Ally said gleefully.

"Its Callie to you. Don't tell Dez that" Callie said.

"Okay then Callie"

"Austin's already here."

"Hiya!" Mary-Anne said from the table they were currently at.

"Everyones here huh?" Ally said a bit saddened she was late.

"Yeah no duh?" Dez said after counting everyone.

"I knew without counting" Ally said sarcastically.

"Hi!" Austin said.

"Bite me" Ally said in a hushed tone.

"Where?" Austin said.

"If I told you you may faint"

"Now I really wanna know"

"My ass! And you didn't do my last request" Ally said.

"What was that?" Austin asked.

"It was to jump up your own arse and die!" Dez said in a duh tone.

"Exactly." Ally said with a smile.

"Troble in marrige then!"

"Very Callie Very!" Austin said.

By the time the night was over Ally let one little thing slip.

"ME AND HIM ARE NOT MARRIED AND WE DONT HAVE A KID! DEZ AND MARY-ANNE ARE MARRIED BUT THERE IS NO KID!" Ally yelled for the seventh time that night.

"SHUT UP!" Dez yelled.

"Whatever!" Ally yelled running off.

Mary-Anne followed her casually walking out the door.

Ally sat at the deck unaware of Mary-Anne sitting beside her at this very moment.

"They heard the music thats how they married not our normal case of sleeping together have a baby leave them. Thats how I met Dez. I followed the music" Mary-Anne said to her not even a glance was given to her. Mary-Anne didn't glace at Ally either.

"Who? The blood sucking bitch who left me in a foster home. Where everyone called me a freak for listening to the music to find them" Ally said. "My real parents, not the fliping pr***s we have. They never left you, just me. Lonely me" Ally said again. Not taking anytime to look at her.

"Not my fault you know. Why are you ruining my relationship?" Mary-Anne said. Throughout the entire conversation until Mary-Anne turned her head to look at Ally.

"I don't believe in love. I don't belive in you meeting him through music. I never was loved. My parents left me not you, ME! I never met them through music. I never heard them calling and singing and danceing and sending out marching bands to find me. Thats why! Good enough" Ally asked at the very end.

"Can you at least look at me?" Mary-Anne asked.

"No not really it pointless" Ally answered.

"Your pathetic you know that. Not even bothering to look at me. Your own sister! You don't belive in anything. I PITY that poor soul that falls for you. Your pity little secrets" Mary-Anne spat back at her. Still not looking at her, Ally stood from her current position on her chair said something and walked off.

"I want my secrets or theres nothing exciting is there." Were Ally's words before.

"Theres a lot thats exciting about you" Mary-Anne shouted to her.

Walking up to the rail and grabbing the cool metal with her hands Mary-Anne sighed.

"Theres a lot girl, a lot" She whispered to herself.

"Everyone has been saying that why don't you belive it?" She whispered again.

"BY THE WAY... You never came for me either" Ally said with her back to her obviously she'd not gotten to the end which is where her room was before she heard Mary-Anne.

She walked off again this time Mary-Anne waited for a door to close. Once it happened she went back inside the Worthy's part of the boat.

"I did leave her there didn't I? I am a blood sucking bitch" Said a woman whom happened to be the mother of Ally & Mary-Anne.

"I guess that I may have to un-leash a few things on them when we get to the Brit's Holy Land. (chuckle) Nah, Not holy when I'm done with it." She started talking to herself like a drunk.

"A few more hours on the bottle won't be a harm, if you start you asprin early in the morn" **( I came up with that) **She chanted.

**BYE!**


	3. Sinking!

_**I don't own A & A**_

_**Knocking & Fun times. **_

_**Ally P.O. V **_

_Knock. . _Three sharp and fast knocks on my door diverted my eyes from my songwriting journal to my door.

I put my book down and walk over. When I open it I see _**Austin Moon. **_

"What DO YOU WANT?" I yell pulling him in so we don't cause a racket.

"I came to see if you were okay" He says sounding actually worried. He sat on one of the penthouses lounging areas chairs and beckons me to follow.

I sit next to him. I take a deep sigh.

"I'm okay. Thanks for checking up on me."

"Thats okay"

"What happened while I left?" I ask him. Turning my head so I'm staring at him.

"Cassie had a massive go at Dez then forgave him when he promised grandkids" Austin said chuckling.

"I'm uncomfterbale. Give me a minute to get change" I say and he nods still laughing. I smile.

For some unknown reason that was the only time that I could ever stand Austin. And that I cared about how I looked around him. Even in pajamas. So I made myself look my best even om my PJ'S.

I changed into a Triumph Pyjama top and a pair of Striped sleeping shorts. I tie my hair in a messy ponytail like usual and walk back inside.

**Austin was reading my book. **_Crap, Crap, Crap. And did I say Crap!_

I run over a rip the book out of his hands. But I see he already read about when I used to like him in kidnergarden. Crap. I knew this book would get its Karma on me for writing in it.

God what should I **do **Miss Pennyworth.

_I dunno. Its all on you. _

**Bitch. **

"So Miss Allyson Marie Dawson has or had a little crush on my in kidnergarden. I can't say I'm not surprised." Austin says.

" Who says I did?" I ask and mentally face- palm my face. Idiot.

"The book" Austin says standing up and moving closer to me. I step back. He comes closer. I feel my back hit the wall. He corners me and smiles. For some reason I am too. Then I realise this isn't a fake little smile that he throws around just to piss me off. Its a real smile. Mine is too.

For some reason I get the strongest feeling that I just wanna kiss him. And that he'd just HURRY UP with it already. I give up on him, I push his head to mine and kiss him just as Mary- Anne walks in.

"AH!" She screams. We both turn.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I yell.

"You were just Macking out in front of the fire place" She screams.

"One: Okay it is what it looks like and two: its Making out not Macking out" I say.

"Whatever!" She says sharply. "And I thought you guys hated each other." She says calmly

"I guess not." Austin said for the first time in the yelling compitition.

Mary- Anne sighs. Then she stomps out.

_**Two Hours later**_

I hear a loud knock on the door. Behind it is a man with two life jackets in his hand. He hands one to me. And throws one at Austin, telling us to go to the upper deck or as high as possible.

I put it on. So does Austin.

"Whats going on?" I ask the man.

"The ships sinking" He says running off. We follow. Once we get to the top of the boat I can see that the bottom half has sunken.

We're gonna die here.


End file.
